Template talk:DYK
Some Guidelines *Add only one of your own articles *Let one stay up for a few days before removing it for your own *Add only decent-excellent articles, nothing that contradicts canon, is unoriginal, empty or unmercifully short. --Ajax 013 21:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Addendum: MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW THE RULES ON THE DYK PAGE! Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Why not use the same cycling through system as Halopedia? --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::So the latest articles are consistently featured. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 19:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Question: When adding our new fact, do we erase the bottom one and put ours in? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :No. Erase the *top* one and add yours at the bottom, 077. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 06:44, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Removal Wouldn't these be now... void? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 03:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Cycling I prefer the cycling system, personally. Adds a bit of flare. Problem is, in order to work the cycling system, we need a clear list of all of the ones to be used. As such, if you want your fact in the DYK, please post it below, and when we have enough, I will start implementing the cycling system. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:00, 2 December 2007 (UTC) can someone please update the cycling list there are 7 articles that have been waiting to be added. Hollywood Actually, there's only one, which I will be adding in where the M6T one used to be, as that one recently received the Rule Breaker template. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 02:15, 16 June 2008 (UTC) List Cycling ...that there is a Forerunner Gas Mining Facility on Substance similar to the one on Threshold, and that Sangheili still loyal to the Great Journey inhabit it? ...that MIL-AI-2457 Brno had a MK III BREN gun for an avatar, in a reference to the BRno-ENfield collaboration which created and produced the weapon? ...that Doisac Infinite Empire soldier Rockartus killed several Elites, but was defeated by a grunt? ...that the AI Fateful slave was the only one who had the ability to commit suicide? ...that the ship [[UNSC Meteor|UNSC Meteor]] was the first UNSC ship in history to carry a Super MAC as its main weapon? ...that the Glimering Emerald was the Prophet of Mercy's main transport, until it was stolen by the Separatists? ...that the Shock Trooper Assault Armor was an advanced armor used in some super soldier programs from ONI? ...that Jennings & Ralls orgins go all the way back to 1689 when Jennings Shipbuilding was established? ...that SPARTAN-152 was the first to ever have Recon? ...that the Battle of Arleni basically neutralized the Arleniean Leadership caste, thanks to Major Sylinka Nor'ranni and his rebels assassinating Fleet Admiral Frettimus Bron? ...that the UNSC Defiant is the first and only UNSC Prowler Corvette ever to carry archer missiles? ...that the D77-HAA/I Pelican Gunship has a single 110mm and two 70mm rotary chain-guns? ...that the Second Battle of the Atlas Moons was fought between the UNSC and the United Liberation Front? ...that only three of the enormous ''Myth''-class Dreadnoughts were ever created? ...that Eaite 'Oodatee was the first elite to wear the Elite combat harness 2.0? ...that the 112th Naval Squadron fought in over 200 battles? ...that Arizona III does not have a position on the UN Council, because it was founded by Frieden rebels? ...that the D-type Assault Aggregator was an experimental starship design of the Covenant Fleet? ...that the UNSC Army no longer exists in the Necros War? ...that Rthao 'Haerum advanced from Minor Domo to Ultra Elite within two days? ...that [[UNSC Defiant Eagle|UNSC Defiant Eagle]] sports a 'compact' Slipspace drive allowing it to move over 2.5 light-years per day? ...that although the ''Rogue''-class Dreadnoughts were sturdy and reliable, just one hit from a Plasma Cannon could shed the outer shell and instantly bring her down? ...that the M81 Hellhound could go over 100 kilometers per hour? ...that David-056 suffered from a mental breakdown after his friend, Fhajad-084, was crippled from the augmentations process in the SPARTAN-II Program? ...that Mitch-105 Also took part in the Battle of the Quarantine Zone? ...that The Beacon was originally a Precursor installation for studying the Hydra? ...that the United Colony Command was a faction of the UNSC that broke away in 2559 and started the Second Human Civil War? ...that Jagen IV is the first planet of the Articus system to be surveyed by the Precursor? ...that Operation: JAVELIN was a UNSC offensive to halt rebels from gaining UCC support in the Gamma Octavia System? ...that Phade Technology Industry is another war equipment manufacturer company after the Misriah Armory for the UNSC? ...that Malcolm Quinn was under the direct command of Colonel James Ackerson, a man he was ordered to kill? ...that Trident 'Gologee was feared within the Covenant for his battle style and was the only Sangheili to be adopted into a Brute pack? ...that Arnold Lewis became Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps after the Great War? ...that only a mere ten of the ''Rogue''-class Dreadnoughts were built, and they were spread so thin about UNSC space they would sacrifice Frigates and even Destroyers to protect them? ...that Zeta 'Anthanee was well known during the Battle of Harvest for his exceptional leadership and fighting skills? ...that Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior participated in the Battle of Nairobi? ...that in order to keep the ''Nomad''-class Battlecruisers in service, they made four backup nuclear reactors so they could escape, unlike its predecessor, the ''Lightning''-class Dreadnought? ...that Wyrda 'Vadum established the United Coalition of Sentient Republics? ...that the 97th Fleet were going to find a new planet for the humans to live on during the Battle of Earth if they lost? ...that Pierce Hae-jin Hayase won the Battle of the Year 2548 with his Arms Race Krew before enlisting into the UNSC? ...that SPARTAN-089G led his team up 120 miles of Flood-infested caverns on Arctic IV? ...that the Special Operations Troopers have modified Brute Technology for their own use? ...that Vladmire IV in the Vladmire system began the Post War Campaign and was the first time the UNSC met the unknown? ...that Infinite Query was copied from the AI of the disabled Frigate UNSC Illinois? ...that the Indefinite Justice is the flagship of the Fleet of Unmitigated Truth? ...that the Aether Mk. 9 was developed by Cyran Vaxatee? ...that Generation Technology was one of the UNSC's best and most efficient military hardware manufacturers? ...that SPARTAN-118 was the first to ever have Security Armor? ...that SPARTAN-003 was kidnapped by Syphodyte forces and was not seen for three months? ...that Raga was born and raised with his brother, Zuka 'Anthanee, in the Nora District of Sanghelios? ...that the first circuit of Celebrity Death took exactly eleven months to complete due to the author's intense laziness? ...that a Grunt called Tecot was raised by Elites? ...that Wayne survived three assaults by the Flood? ...that Baracuss Antairious was raised by his grandfather? ...that the term Covenant Remnants was first coined by Kebath 'Holoree? ...that the Heretic leader, Sesa 'Refumee had a brother on the Covenant's Council, Jetru 'Refumee? ...that Gutak 'Cyandenee never believed the religion of the Covenant? ...that an Elite known as Kytn 'Xantam had an encounter with a Predator on Sanghelios? ...that Agent Ganey has made the most assassinations for the FF, with 78 assassinations made so far? ...that E-241-A had a failsafe that would, in the event of the original model's destruction, create another one? ...that Lt. Joshua McCallan was the only officer from the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment to fight in the Battle of Kanna? ...that the Silver Successor was the first and only Covenant Battlecruiser to receive an Energy Projector? ...that the 8th Joint Tacticular Assault Armada was created in 2542, and by 2553, contained 452 ships? ...that Fireteam Sierra fought in the Human-Covenant and Necros Wars? ...that during the First Battle of Earth, the Fleet of Incommodious Sincerity glassed Siberia due to the presence of human military bases? ...that the Neila were split into two factions, each one serving one of their gods individually? ...that the Forerunner were in the process of creating an artificial life-form capable of impeding the Flood, called the Eversio Inferi, just years before activating the Halo array? ...that Gutak 'Cyandenee has Boren's Syndrome? ...that SPARTAN-083 has been to anger management? ...that the Colonial Fringers were responsible for numerous terrorist attacks on civilians loyal to the UNSC? ...that ONI operative Archie Puller suffered from post-traumatic stress syndrome? ...that the Accuracy Specifications Marksman 2 Pistol was used by law enforcement officers? ... that the Jiralhanian Empire was founded by Phoenixus, the daughter of Panthrakus? ...that the Human-Jiralhanian War occurred in 2582? ...that the Fascist Confederation of Planets is the only UNSC rebel faction to gain independence? ...that the Accidental War began when Marionette Invasionary Task Force Fleets failed to respond to both UNSC and Sangheili transmissions? ...that Zelteca 'Vorum once challenged Imperial Admiral Xytan Jar' Wattinree to a duel? ...that Galactic Corp was founded in 2556 to supply weapons to the young Jiralhanian Empire? ...that the Ion Technologies Corporation is operated by both Sangheili and Humans? ...that Battle Group Divine Light became the Fleet of Burning Might? ...that the Snark, one of the galaxy's fiercest predators, is a native to Balaho? ...that the BLADETIP Project was making SPARTAN-only weapons? ...that the ONI Covert Operations Unit was ordered to execute all SPARTAN-IIIs during the Battle of New Africa? ...that SPARTAN-G214 is the only surviving member of the Reconstruction Project? ...that SPARTAN-141 pursued Jared Kelmond for over a year before killing him? ...that Feralus suceeded Phoenixus as the Empress of the Jiralhanian Empire,and finished the Extinction Campaign ? ... that it took Andre Jones just 21 days after leaving basic to get his first promotion? ... that Jesse Winter was one of the oldest surviving ODST in the service? ... that SPARTAN-056 Trevor had a love affair with SPARTAN-039 Jessica, but Jessica was killed during the initial raid during the Retaking of Harvest, and ONI later decided to take away powerful love emotions of the next-generation SPARTAN-II's? ... that Keda 'Vadamee became the Kaidon of the Vadam lineage after Thel Vadamee was branded with the mark of shame? ... that [[UNSC Crucible|UNSC Crucible]] was one of the largest UNSC ships ever made before the Necros War? ... that the UNSC Jelopselus of the 250th Fleet took on 3 Brute CCS Class Battle Cruisers and came up standing, later becoming an escort for the fleet's Flagship? ... that SPARTAN-G294 was the only SPARTAN to ever betray the UNSC? ... that the necros war ws inspired from the Quake games?